In And Out of Love
by Jack's thump thump
Summary: Jack is on his way to the Fountain of Youth and there are many unexpected events and complications waiting for him along the way.He will have to deal with Elizabeth,who regrets marrying Will and reveals her feelings to Jack.Will she be forgiven? After AWE


**Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this story! It's a free ad for Disney and PotC anyway ^^ I do not own PotC and any of its characters. The OC belongs to me, though :D**

** A/N: Hi everybody! I'm Jack's thump thump and this is my first PotC story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Big thanks to tinamonic who is beta reading my story!**

**So, here is the first chapter for you!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 "Explosive Encounter"

The sun was beginning to set. Jack felt exhausted. It's been over two days since he's sailed out.

His palms were stinging painfully. His body desperately wanted some rest as his throat began to cry for a single drop of rum. The world seemed so cruel when it was gone.

His instinct was telling him of an island soon to appear ahead of him. First of many he'll have to pass on his way to the Fountain of Youth, if Barbossa doesn't let him down. Jack smirked to himself trying to imagine Hector's fit when he proudly pulls out his map and finds out it's a bit scrappy, so to say.  
He's probably steaming his anger around, but he surely realizes by now that there's only one thing he can do**.** After he foams over a bit he'll search the world for Jack Sparrow. Jack put the sculls aside and took out his telescope. He didn't see any sign of Barbossa, but instead he spotted something else off in the distance. He smiled and shouted huskily: "Land-ho!"

He could now clearly see a little drop at the horizon. It was at least three or even four hours away. He reached for the sculls again, ignoring the pain in his hands. After this little break his palms hurt even more. But he knew he had to go for it if he wanted to reach the island before the night comes. It was much easier to row now when he saw his destination, so it didn't take him long. When he was about to reach the shore, gusts of wind became stronger and stronger, quickly making waves bigger than a while ago. Jack smiled to himself.

"Bless you Calypso!" he mumbled under his breath, sending a grateful kiss to the sea and bowing low with his hat.

* * *

_"What the hell is this?"_ she said to herself as she hid in the bushes, watching the strange man talking and gesturing to himself. She spotted him when he was still far at sea and kept watching him, trying to discover who he could possibly be. She knew she should probably hide better but watching him seemed so absorbing. It's been so long since she had seen a human being. Besides, she loved figuring people out and guessing their intentions. It was fun, especially since she was usually correct. However this time she wasn't sure of what she was seeing. A freak? A drunk fisherman? No. He didn't look like one. An escaped prisoner?

_"That's better"_ she thought. Probably he'd jumped ship.

She began to feel cold by wind, which was growing stronger by the moment. Her wet clothes only made it worse. She watched him make a fire, imagining how its warmth would feel on her shivering body. She was about to draw back, but the sight of the heavy weapons he had on him kept her standing still.

_"A deserter? That armed? Not possible."_ she thought.

The man was just eating fruits that he stripped from the tree.

"My tree!"she hissed angrily.

The man began to yell at the shadows of the night, which sounded like he was singing one of those terrible sailor's songs. She listened intently. What she was able to tell after a single moment is that it surely was NOT a sailor song. It was nothing but....a pirate hymn!

"Pirate." she whispered. "Not good".

She decided to wait until he falls asleep and try to take his gun. Risky,but nothing she couldn't manage. It's not the first pirate she would have to deal with after all. Obviously he's confident to be the only person on this little piece of land, and that makes things easier for her. Surprise is a good weapon. Once she disarms him, she will be able to talk to him safely. Then maybe he'd agree to take her to land. It would be easier to steal the boat from him when he sleeps but she knew he needed it to survive. She wouldn't leave him to die, unless he deserves it. But if he does, she will have his gun by then.

Suddenly her plan came to nothing. The pirate must have seen her. She stiffened when he stood up and started walking towards her. How could it possibly be? She was too quiet and it was too dark to spot her. She watched as he got closer. Her eyes wandered down to his waist where his weapons were tucked under his sash. Cold shivers passed through her body.

"You can run,but you can't hiiide!" he hissed.

"Oh no!"she groaned.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate! Savvy?! Come here right now! Don't ye even try to run! You'll be punished for such an evident insubordination" he warned, pointing with his forefinger.

She was just about to stand up with her hands up but the fear kept her still. She wasn't able to move when the man reached for his sword and made a big spar just a few steps from her hiding place.

"Got ye!" he yelled hitting the sand."Ha-haaaa!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed happilly.

She blinked in bewilderment. Was he playing with her? Was that some kind of demonstration of power? What was he trying to do?

Then the man did something that really took her by surprise. He sheated his sword and picked something up from the sand. It looked like a crab. A halved crab. He kept the halves one in each hand, looking proud and satisfied. She sighed with relief.

"Told ye mate, ye had not even the slightest chance." he murmured, as he walked away.

"God, he was talking to a crab" she realized. She giggled quietly, watching him swagger away in a funny manner.

About an hour passed before he baked his trophy ,ate it and fell asleep. She quietly emerged from the bushes, took a few steps, then stopped and man was breathing deeply. He was surely asleep by now. She could feel her heart beating in her throat while she was approaching him.

When she finally got to him, she reached for his pistol grabbing it sharply in one move, quickly taking a few steps away and aiming it at his head. Jack jumped to his feet and threw his hands up as he saw a gun in front of him. He looked at the one holding it. It was a girl. What the hell did she do over there? He looked around but he didn't see anyone else. Whatever she was doing there,

it seemed that she was all alone.

"Take it easy, love." he pulled his hands to her side "Put this down, I will not hurt you." he said softly.

"Of course you won't, pirate!" she hissed "But I can't promise you the same".

"Is that so, eh? What do ye want from me then?"

"I'm not yet sure of that... Maybe you can tell me who you are,since you're anchoring your "ship" at my shore and keep eating my food"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service, dear."

"Captain what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Jack Sparrow. Have heard of me, aye?

She burst into laughter. "Oh, really?" She turned around, pointing at the little shell decorated with a pirate banner.

"So this is the infamous Black Pearl? That's hell of impressive,Captain Sparrow."

"Not as much as the original, love. Me Pearl has been atrociously stolen from me. But I'll show ye 'round when I get it back. Soon."

"You're going to chase the Pearl with...that?" she giggled, pointing at his current vehicle

"Well, good luck..."captain".

"Ye don't believe me, ay?"

"But of course I do, Captain Sparrow." her voice changed. She was now talking to him like to a child. "Your ship is really great! I love it! Hmmm, now it seems much bigger...really...yes, it's actually huge! Wow. It really does make an impression." she luxuriously touched the little boat's board, flashing Jack a seductive smile.

"It's not easy to steer such a sightly ship, I guess" she worriedly continued.

"I believe it would be better if you had some... crew . You know what I mean? I can be your crew, Captain." she pointed herself.

He watched her in silence, realising that she obviously took him for a blinked.

"A real captain needs a real crew he could command! So you can be the captain and I can be a crew, if you only take me to the land. So, what do you say?"

"I'm not a freak!" he hissed angrily.

"Of course you're not, Captain." she seriously assured. She started to regret being ironic, because now she got him angry.

"It's 'Captain Jack Sparrow'!" he barked.

"It can be Captain Jack Sparrow if you like!"

"I AM Captain Jack Sparrow, whether I like it or not. Savvy?"

"Take it easy, I never said you're not...But what about my little request? I asked you if you would take me to the land!"

"How could I refuse?" he glanced meaningfully at the barrel.

"Oh, it's just in case. I don't want to kill you. And I hope you won't make me change my mind."

He sent her a curious glance "How?"

"What 'how'?"

"Ye know...How would I make ye change yer mind? I need to know that, to know what to do or rather what I should not do, to make ye change yer mind and blow me head off. So if ye be that kind and account the little thing for me,eh? That could save some misunderstandings and perhaps someone's life by the way, so if ye please..."

"I think you know exactly what not to do, because that would be what you usually DO being a pirate and we both know what pirates do...and I won't let you."

"Let me do what??"

"Kill me and rob me and rape me an-"

Jack interrupted her. "Even most ruthless pirates don't do it that way. Well, surely not in this order, that is." he added in a low voice.

"Look at these." he continued his speech showing her his sore palms "I'm after two days of rowing with me own hands. So forgive me that I have to disappoint yer expectations 'bout pirates,love. Those beautiful fantasies of yers are nothing but fake stories. Raping ye is the very last thing I would do right now, even if you kept running naked around this beautiful island. Can't ye see I can hardly walk, eh?"

She remained silent, looking a little bit confused. Jack used her moment of reflection to scrutinize her shapely body from head to was trying to imagine what she would actually look like, if only she followed his mental orders to fling off her bonnie dress and stood there stark naked right in front of him. He came to a conclusion that it would be a glorious sight, and couldn't supress a devilish smirk that etched across his face.

"Raping doesn't involve walking."

He could hardly believe what he's just heard. "Now, that verges on an obsession,dearie."

"Whatever, I'll keep the gun and you'll give me your sword. Now!!!"she rushed him, pointing her pistol at the sword by his sash.

"Perverse beastie." he murmured under his breath, as he threw his sword to her feet.

"Good pirate." she said as she picked it up.

"Either way, there will be no raping whatsover!" he hissed "And now, that we got it straight, ye let me sleep." He turned back and lay down on the sand, covering his face with a hat.  
She didn't know how to react, so she just kept standing over him. She wasn't prepared for that. She rather expected aggression, boorish acts, nasty speech ; worst things, since the man beyond any doubt was infact a pirate, but none of that happened. She decided to be wakeful, suspecting it could be some kind of trick. After a few minutes he raised up his hat and looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed "Are ye going to stand like this all night?"

"Ah, 'cause if ye do, love, it would be quite more comfortable for me to sleep without a gun aimed at me head".

Finally she sat down. A few steps from him. He could see her from under his hat. She still kept the pistol but she didn't aim it at him anymore. He also sat up, thinking for a while and looking at the sea before she heard him speak again.

"I am a pirate love, won't deny it. I rob and cheat and all of these, but I never rape women. Savvy?"

"Don't expect me to believe you." she said under her breath.

"To believe a pirate?"

"To believe anyway." she turned to face him.

"How did ye get here?"

"The merchant ship I was on, was attacked by pirates. I luckily ran away. I kept swimming until I was completly exhausted. I thought it was over and then... then I saw this little island...I still don't know how I made it."

"May I ask what yer ship was doing in this area? Everybody knows that these waters belong to pirates. No merchant ship launches to Tortuga."

"Tortuga? So this is where we are?"

"Well,close to it."

"I had no idea. The sea everywhere lookes the same to me. I thought the Captain knew what he was doing."

"He obviously did. Ye know, some EITC Captains secretly collaborate with pirates."

"Do you think he was one of them?"

"Perhaps."

"It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm now stuck on this island."

"No worries ,love. I'll get ye out of here, as soon as I get me ship back."

She sighed embracing her legs with her arms and resting her chin on her knees. To Jack it was more of a moan that expressed her deep disbelief.

He couldn't come to rest with an armed girl, a complete stranger, sitting no more than three yards away from him. No matter how many times he would tell himself that she was no threat, he would always recall Elizabeth who had once, no- twice proved him wrong. Jack cursed inwardly, figuring that there was no way that he would fall asleep in said circumstances. Therefore he decided to act and change them .He needed his sleep too badly.

Jack waited patiently for what seemed like eternity until the pretty lass fell into slumber. Slowly,he crawled over to her ,and smirked smugly when his fingertips touched the cool metal of his gun. In that moment the girl shrieked , suddenly roused from her sleep and aimed the pistol right between Jack's eyes.

"Take your dirty hands off me, Sparrow! Either you keep decent distance from my person or I swear I won't hesitate to pull the trigger!" she hissed at the man kneeling at her feet, and stood up quickly.

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure that I really deserved such harsh words, me bonnie lass. I just-"

"I'm not YOUR lass!" she cut him off

"Well, your loss." he murmurred under his breath

"What?"

"For yer information, young missy : I just happened to notice how bitterly cold it was getting and I came over intending to cover your poor trembling form with me coat." he said while standing up and shaking off sand from his clothes.

"But the judgement is yers,of course. " he raised his hands up in a defensive manner, pouting innocently.

"Ha,ha,ha! You don't expect me to believe this, do you?! Don't tell me that you were creeping noiselessly just to cover me with that filthy rag you boldly call a coat!"

"I simply didn't wish to wake ye up lass, that's all..."

"Of course you didn't! Because you planned on taking the pistol from me! Don't deny it, pirate!" she barked with fury "Your hands were already touching the barrel when I woke up!"

"Well, I do admit that me hands _accidentally_ brushed over something cold, that may well have been the pistol. Wasn't sure though, for the night's pitch black, luv."

"You are a liar in root and grain,Captain Sparrow! But since you insist, I'll kindly take your coat." She stretched her hand demandingly, waiting for Jack to pass it to her. He forced a bright smile and pulled the coat. His blood was boiling with anger as he was giving it to the feisty lass, but he didn't let it show. Not only did she take his pistol and his sword; now she will be sleeping comfortably wrapped in his warm coat, while he will chatter his teeth from cold!

His lids were heavy, and the promise of a blissful slumber seemed almost too hard to resist, but the fact that she held him at gunpoint, worked like a bucket of icy water and kept him awake. Jack kept pretending to be asleep,gently snorring and watching the girl from under his hat. At least half an hour must have passed before she eventually drifted off to sleep. He used that opportunity to move far away from the field of fire. Relieved, he sighed finally allowing his tired eyes to shut close.

The darkness of the night was gently withdrawing and first signs of a bright morning flooded the island with warm light, when a thunderous bang and a loud shriek suddenly shook Jack away. The familiar sound made his heart race, before he even managed to open his groggy eyes to see what happened.

"This...this thing!" stuttered the lass "The pistol... it...it...FIRED! " she shivered pointing at his now useless weapon laying several steps from her on the sand.

"Really?!!!" he asked or rather yelled , rage evident in his wide eyes "It FIRED just like that, on its own ,eh?! OR, perhaps there was a particular helping hand involved, huh?!"

"It was all an accident! It fired as I was still asleep!"

"If I hadn't moved away at night, I would have waken up with a bullet in me head, lass! If I wasn't dead enough to wake up,that is!".

"Sorry..." she smiled sheepishly .To his surprise, he noticed signs of discomfort on her flushed face, but didn't give a damn.

"Ye do realize, it was the only bullet that I had? Don't ye?!" he asked her in a rough, husky voice.

"Well, yes... But I don't consider it such a great loss. You didn't need it anyway, so why make so much ado about it?"

"And what the hell makes ye think that I didn't need it?!"

"Since you had no intention of killing me, why would you need it then? It makes no sense to despair over a piece of lead--"

"That could have saved our lives in case of unexpected visitors !" he finished for her

"Oh..." she exhaled heavily and her cheeks reddened a bit more. "We still have the sword!" Her face brightened up like that of a child getting a candy when she remembered about quickly picked the only usable weapon that was left, showing it to Jack with a smug smile.  
He extended his hand for it and his stern gaze struck her.

"I mean ,_ I _still have the sword! " she corrected herself , immediately hiding the precious object behind her back.

Jack's hands curled into fists and he had to close his eyes and count to ten in order not to explode.

_"Bloody women!"_ he just came to realization that a combination of a fair lass and a deserted island meant nothing but disaster.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are WELCOME!!!**


End file.
